whysoseriousfandomcom-20200215-history
Arkhampedia:Arkham Therapy Session/Log/2009 May 1
18:30 "WELCOME TO INSANITY" 18:30 The ATS is now in session 18:30 * TheGayDesperado bangs a gavel on Nina's head. 18:31 Hooray. 18:31 Hello, and I bid you all good BWAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAH! 18:31 Bid me complementary biscuits, please. 18:31 =-= Mode #arkhampedia +m by StarNinja99 18:31 I see your BWAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAH! and add a MWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! 18:31 Ok, lets begin 18:31 First pencil trick, please! 18:31 Madclaw has proposed that we make this site a comic humor wiki 18:32 * Darth_tom pounds Madclaw's chest. 18:32 :) 18:32 Comic Book Humor Wiki is better than Superhero Humor Wiki. 18:32 I will now turn it over to MADCLAW for explanation, thought it is apparent that this won't take long 18:32 That leaves us open to parody things like the old Disney comics. 18:32 :/ 18:32 Not sure if thats good or bad 18:32 we need to become the general comic humor wiki M'kay 18:33 it's good M'kay 18:33 * MasterGump agrees. 18:33 * Darth_tom agrees. 18:33 Uncle Scrooge had a fling with Hulk. 18:33 The Manga makes me deathly sick 18:33 What's not to love about the proposal? 18:33 I hardly call a slapping fest like that a "fling". 18:33 * StarNinja99 agrees 18:33 We need some aggressive expansion, and this gives us plenty. 18:33 HULK MAKE LOVE TO DUCK. 18:33 Indeed 18:33 lol 18:33 HULK THINK THAT WRONG. 18:33 Aggressive expansion? 18:33 Ok, so it is unanimous 18:33 But we're a small suit. 18:33 ME IS SMART. 18:34 What we want is... 18:34 Tryouts! 18:34 Make it quick. 18:34 =-= YOU (Darth_tom) have been booted from #Arkhampedia by StarNinja99 (Gah, I've been through to much of that this week) 18:34 -->| YOU (Darth_tom) have joined #Arkhampedia 18:34 That comes later in here. 18:34 ok, moving on 18:34 Gumpmeister, I beleive you have the floor 18:34 Alright... 18:35 "I think it would be of great benefit if we were to open forums on the "serious" comic wikis, as people with more expansive knowledge of the universes we aim to parody would be most welcome." 18:35 I agree. 18:35 I agree. 18:35 I let the Batman Wiki know about Arkham a while ago. They never responded. 18:35 Basically, we open forums explaining our purpose and what we want on all the "serious" comic wikis. 18:35 Such as Marvel database, DC database, and Dark Horse Database? 18:35 Yeah. 18:36 Probably too busy fucking their anon kin up the ass while working on the Batman 3 page. 18:36 In the beginning there was the word, and the word was Arkham and Arkham was in the word. 18:36 And the word was taken to the far corners of space and time. 18:36 Even reaching the ears of those at the "serious" comic wikis. 18:36 And so, through this, enlightenment was and shalt forever be spread. 18:36 I don't recall John speaking of "space and time"... 18:36 I think it may be a good idea, but I doubt they'll respond 18:36 A bit abstract for a Biblical writer, no? :-P 18:36 No. 18:36 Still, we must try. 18:36 This is serious business! 18:37 =-= YOU (Darth_tom) have been booted from #Arkhampedia by StarNinja99 (Serious things make my head hurt) 18:37 -->| YOU (Darth_tom) have joined #Arkhampedia 18:37 ;) 18:37 Dammit. 18:37 Third time's the charm. :P 18:37 Ok, so we will send messages to the database community? 18:37 Who will do this? 18:37 I'll do a couple. 18:37 I volunteer. 18:37 Jesus. 18:37 Ok. 18:37 Or Gump. 18:37 Or perhaps Gump. 18:38 ok 18:38 Gump 18:38 Whatever works best. 18:38 Gump it is 18:38 Four votes for Gump. 18:38 Next topic 18:38 SG1: there are a lot, so we can split it. 18:38 But they all voted for you. 18:38 Okay, next topic... 18:38 Nina: Before we begin, I'd like to let you know I can hold my breath for two and a half minutes. 18:38 Shall we test that? 18:39 Someone chain up the Geek. 18:39 Just getting that out there... 18:39 We know of SMSM, our initials. We are still not sure who comes first in the initials, but we need to decide. The fate of the world resides on it. So, I propose a contest! The combatants face off in a battle of whits. The winner will be established when someone can't hold there breath anymore. It will not be held underwater, however. It will be held in a bowl of alcohol with the yeast still... 18:39 ...inside. Make sure it doesn't way you down 18:39 I'll prepare the shark infested fit. 18:39 *pit 18:39 * Darth_tom agrees. 18:39 No. 18:39 Mutant Sea Bass. 18:39 Ill tempered. 18:39 I can also go for 7 and a half minutes without blinking. 18:39 We don't have freakin' sharks with laser beams. 18:39 Probably can't do both at the same time, though. 18:40 Ok, this will be dealt with in a non existenet channel between admins 18:40 Are you sure? 18:40 MasterGump: Ahmedinajad? :P 18:40 Who don't exist. 18:40 *existent 18:40 Of course not 18:40 Moving on to a more serious not 18:40 It is my belief that we should get our own versions of the Darth's AOE up and running. We have enough articles that we could make maybe one or two. Just a thought 18:40 Yes. 18:41 Yes. 18:41 SG1 and I spoke of this 18:41 Although I think someone should take care of the main page first. 18:41 Agreed. 18:41 The current main page is just an embarassment. 18:41 AC, or Ace cards, will be good articles, and FI, Featured inmates, will be featured articles 18:41 Strongly agreed. 18:41 Ok. 18:41 Agreed. 18:41 So we have an Ace in the hole. 18:42 (Strongly) 18:42 Though I agree that the Main page is more important ATM 18:42 yes 18:42 Ok 18:42 I nominate Geeky to beautify the main page 18:42 NO. 18:42 * Darth_tom seconds that. 18:42 I suck at main pages. 18:42 Pfft. 18:42 Not my definition. 18:42 * StarNinja99 steps so far back he falls out of the channel 18:42 If you're lucky, it'll just end up being a Darthipedia rip-off. 18:43 SG1: It can be a filler page for the moment. 18:43 Alright 18:43 I vote for you too. 18:43 Anyone else volunteer? 18:43 Meh, I'll do it I guess. 18:43 Actually. 18:43 ok 18:43 o_O 18:43 It doesn't matter if it's a rip-off, just so long as we have something better than what we have now. 18:43 A certain man named "Brandon Rhea" has expressed an interest in helping. 18:43 True. 18:43 o.o 18:43 bah 18:43 FUCK NO. 18:44 He's said that any Wiki containing the Geek and the Claw is worthy of all his help. 18:44 I'll do the main page. Gladly. 18:44 And he says he won't take no for an answer! 18:44 :P 18:44 I think you lie, Tom :P 18:44 I'm telling the truth. 18:44 well we can always block him ;) 18:44 I swear on the Joker's three souls! 18:44 No shit? 18:44 hell I'll nominate Tom for sysop so he can do the honors 18:44 I second that. 18:45 I third that 18:45 XD 18:45 * MasterGump does too. 18:45 ... 18:45 Then it's agreed. 18:45 I've dug myself a hole here. :P 18:45 Tom > You may speak with the Republican terrorist about it 18:45 hehe 18:46 Done. 18:46 dude if Rhea can make cool articles here I have no problem with it 18:46 We gladly welcome Brandon Limbaugh unto us! 18:46 :-P 18:46 (User rights log); 17:46 . . Supergeeky1 (Talk | contribs | block) changed group membership for User:Darth tom from (none) to Administrators (iz objectz toz yourz rulez I am PWNer lol I writez goobz andz Im madz cuz you deltede mi artikle :-() 18:46 XD 18:46 XD 18:46 *ChanServ* You are not authorized to perform this operation. 18:46 welcome to the cabal Tom 18:46 18:46 *ChanServ* You are not authorized to perform this operation. 18:46 Heh. 18:46 Thanks. 18:46 =-= Mode #arkhampedia +o Darth_tom by TheGayDesperado 18:47 is Ninjur a BC yet? 18:47 nope 18:47 Cheers, Geek. 18:47 (User rights log); 17:47 . . Supergeeky1 (Talk | contribs | block) changed group membership for User:StarNinja99 from Administrators to Bureaucrats 18:47 w00t :/ 18:48 Ok, next topic 18:48 And this is one that infuriates me 18:48 http://unmarvel.wikia.com/wiki/UnMarvel 18:48 These fucking Gobshites 18:49 =-= MasterGump is now known as Gump|SMASH 18:49 What are we to do about them? 18:49 nothing 18:49 focus our energy on our own wiki 18:49 Out preform them? 18:49 no 18:49 Yup. 18:49 We just leave them be. 18:49 Kill them. 18:49 With time. 18:49 don't edit to outpreform them just edit to create a good wiki 18:49 Patience. 18:50 They'll blow up eventually... 18:50 Indeed 18:50 Madclaw speaks sense! 18:50 Ok 18:50 Next topic 18:50 who the fuck left pizza stains in this channel yesterday? 18:51 I'm sorry! 18:51 That's not pizza.... 18:51 Dammit, I have a lot of problems! 18:51 If things get desperate, we put a pencil into UnMarvels eye. 18:51 My first begins with "h" and ends with "erpes". 18:51 There was pepperoni all over the couch were channie sleeps 18:51 Surely you can forgive a few stains now and again? 18:51 Oh, and per the Geek. 18:51 ... 18:51 It wasn't pizza I left... 18:51 Uh oh... 18:51 * StarNinja99 clears throught 18:51 Anyways, thats all I've got 18:52 =-= Mode #arkhampedia -v Darth_tom by Gump|SMASH 18:52 So, now, let's break open the alcohol! 18:52 No. Gunpowder. 18:52 Both! 18:52 We will not open the floor to additional comments/concerns/whining 18:52 Agreed. 18:52 ok I'm kinda busy ATM so who will write up the summary and log this convo? 18:52 I'll do it, if you want. 18:52 Yes 18:52 Link, please. 18:52 Ok, tom, go for it 18:52 Cheers. 18:53 Link, please? 18:53 Wait. 18:53 Not really any link yet..................... 18:53 No worries. 18:53 Got it. 18:53 Wait. 18:53 Wait? 18:53 I've got something to add. 18:53 ok 18:53 You didn't give any of us a chance to add our own stuff. 18:53 I did so 18:53 Oh. 18:54 I just saw that. 18:54 You're procrastinating, Geek! 18:54 Get to it! 18:54 Oh well, I'll wait for the next meeting. 18:54 13:52 We will not open the floor to additional comments/concerns/whining 18:54 No, say what you are to say 18:54 *now 18:54 Is that it, then? 18:54 I haven't declared this over 18:54 Okay, I've got a question. 18:54 ok 18:54 tom this is what a summary on a humor wiki should look like http://darth.wikia.com/wiki/Darthipedia:Council_of_Blood/April_4_2009 18:54 :P 18:54 I've seen... :P 18:54 It's a big question. 18:54 ok 18:54 You might not have the answers to this question. 18:55 But I hope you do. 18:55 Because I really wanna know... 18:55 Ok, tell us already 18:55 How do you defend yourself against a man with /two/ dildos? 18:55 XD 18:55 I'll cut them off 18:55 Okay, good enough for me. 18:55 with my hutning knife 18:55 =-= TheGayDesperado was booted from #Arkhampedia by Gump|SMASH (A pencil up a certain appendage.) 18:55 -->| TheGayDesperado (n=supergee@c-71-200-165-110.hsd1.md.comcast.net) has joined #Arkhampedia 18:55 =-= Mode #arkhampedia +o TheGayDesperado by ChanServ 18:55 *hutning 18:55 **hunting 18:55 Where do I shove the log? 18:55 *hunting 18:55 Oh, with you guys here, this is SOOOO like Sex and the City. 18:56 Ok, anything else, guys? 18:56 =-= Gump|SMASH is now known as MasterGump 18:56 Yeah/ 18:56 Not that I can add. 18:56 Darth_tom: That was very Samantha-like of you. 18:56 I've just contracted AIDS. 18:56 heh 18:56 Anwyay, time to listen to the Spam jingle? 18:56 No! 18:56 I have a new disease called Onefungislide 18:56 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_OFOPd6pgjI&feature=related 18:56 :D 18:56 ;) 18:57 ... 18:57 I have a disease called spontaneous dental hydroplosion. 18:57 And it's not a laughing matter. 18:57 tom just make some kind of cope from the Darth's COB page 18:57 Alright. 18:57 Ok, I hope you all have taken a lessons learned here to heart, and will not kill anyone else 18:57 Meeting adjourned Category:Arkhampedia